1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to housings for electronic communications handsets. More particularly, the invention relates to cradles for an electronic communications handsets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development and adaptation of electronic communications handsets, such as hand-held telephones and the like, have resulted in their use in commercial transportation, including commercial aircraft. For example, in commercial aircraft, telephone handsets and their cradles or holders have been incorporated whereby telephone service can be made by the user from the commercial aircraft to ground-based telephone equipment via radio-telephone links.
Many telephone handset and cradle combinations are known for use on commercial aircraft and adaptable to other modes of commercial transportation. Most of these devices are for seat-back mounting, i.e., for mounting onto or within the back surface of the passenger seat immediately in front of the intended passenger user or group of users. For example, see Hollowed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,722) and Skowronski (U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,766). Also, see Kepley, III et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,597), which is co-owned with this application.
Additionally, a number of associated features are known for use with these telephone sets, including latching mechanisms (e.g., see Hollowed et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,722), telephone ejector mechanisms activated by credit cards (e.g., see Hollowed et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,254 and 4,977,592) and telephone cord reel (e.g., see Hollowed et al 5,109,412). Also, see generally Yazaki U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,836 and Ditzig et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,936.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,824, Hollowed et al. describe a telephone handset cradle that includes a credit card activated latching mechanism and a mounting means such as a bracket or the like. The patent teaches of installing or mounting the telephone handset and cradle device "under the armrest of an aircraft seat, or perhaps under or on the armrests of seats such as those included in limousines, boats, trains and the like".
As is known, space is at a premium in all modes of commercial transportation, particularly in commercial aircraft. Therefore, it is desirable to have available a cradle or holder for an electronic communications handset that makes efficient use of the limited space available in commercial modes of transportation, including commercial aircraft.